Aces and Spades
by Delicross
Summary: If it's not enemy vampires that Kai's fighting it's Blaire, her own team mate. Can these two ever get along long enough to survive their missions? How long will Integra's patience with the two talented girls last?
1. Chapter 1

(Thanks to my friend Kaydin I must now write a Hellsing Fan fic.. thanks a lot Kaydin. )

Sitting in church I leaned back in the pew slightly, long hair falling down over the bible holder on the back of my seat I let out a soft sigh. I didn't understand how my boyfriend could be so devout to something he could not see. I only came because he requested it of me and it was a great way to spend time with him even if he had his nose in a book or was standing up singing a hymn with the rest of the church goers. It's not like I didn't want him to come to church but I just found better things to do on a Sunday then sit in a stuffy hot church with hundreds of others praising a guy I could praise in a damn closet when I have the time. Oh wait that was blasphemy. Slowly I turned my eyes toward my boy friend, tall and hansom with a sweet heart I knew he grew impatient with me today, I hated singing and these people where just bent on singing and reading from that stuffy book all damn day or for maybe 3hrs I don't know time just seemed to stop all together when I was here.

"Stand up with me?" The voice of Issac my boyfriend cut threw my mindless musings rather effectively and I turned my blue green eyes to regard him. "You don't have to sing but just stand up, please." He held a hand down to me and I took it to stand up with him. I'd come today in a set of baggy jeans, T-shirt and military sweater that read along the back 'kill 'em all, let god sort them out' with a lovely skull and guns on the front. Many of the woman at the church found that disgruntling but I just tried my best to smile and be polite despite their cold looks. "Thank you." he whispered in my ear and I smiled softly toward him. I could feel the people behind me glaring at my back, I don't think my T-shirt was much better 'you say I'm going to hell but I'll meet your hypocritical ass there'. Issac had rolled me out of bed screeching that he was late over the phone and I had no 'nice' clothes to wear so I blindly and sleepily grabbed what I felt comfortable in. He'd had no time to tell me to change with how 'late' he was.

The song ended and we sat back down, women fluttered their fans to keep cool, little kids played with games and old men nodded their heads and eventually damn near everyone would say 'amen' to the preachers words. "And god gave his only begotten son..." I'd heard that thing a million times over from when my mom had made me go to church. It seemed the only thing they preached, Moses, Easter, Christmas, blah blah blah. I was gonna get smote if I kept thinking that way. I leaned my head against Isacc's shoulder, my cheek meeting that annoying fabric of his dress coat. He turned his head to look at me before smiling and lacing his fingers with mine, running his free hand threw my long black hair with white undertones. A loud bang made me look up, I was always alert in places I was uncomfortable in, another bang and the large double doors that lead to the chapel banged open with a lot of force. "Looky here!! A bunch of god worshipers! Catholics if ya ask me." came a sneering female voice and I growled. In my pocket was a knife I carried for my own defense since I was to stubborn to rely on a man like some girls. "Excuse me, where having a sermon here, is there something you wanted to ask?" asked the priest from his podium. "Yes, who wants to die today?" the click of guns being moved came to my ears and my eyes widened. Gun shots resounded threw the chapel moments later. Everyone was screaming suddenly and the single person at the door was jumped but blood spraying far more then what came from one body sprayed the air and people around them. Everything became a milling mass of confusion, people screaming, children crying, bullets flying, the priest was slumped over his podium and I was grabbed by Issac as more bullets rang off. "No Issac, let me go!" I wormed but he wouldn't let me go using his body weight to keep my pressed against the pew seating. Screams continued, bullets went off more and eventually everything became quiet. Soft laughter started up, trying to get up I felt Issac stiffen against me in silent warning to hold still. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that I would survive somehow. Footfalls came to my ears and I flinched feeling Issac grip my arm tighter, he knew I was a fighting kind of person but scared as a rabbit cornered by a wolf right now. "My my my.. No virgins?" came a soft voice from what I thought might be my left. Reedy laughter of a woman made me tense up, she'd been the one to kill all of these people, innocent people who came to church. "Oh don't be so sad Lilly, I'm sure I can sniff one or maybe.. two out." The male voice sent a shiver threw my spine and I made myself small against Issac who held me tighter. "I know I couldn't of killed all of them.." Lilly whined softly as she stepped threw a puddle of blood, her shoes where making that tale tale squish sound of something soft and slick being stepped on. Suddenly Issac was pulled off of me and I flinched curling up into a bit of a ball on the pew. "Run Kai, run now!" Issac shouted as he kicked his legs against the man who held him by the scruff of the neck as if he was a cat or a dog. "Oh goody! You found me a play thing Tristan!" Lily laughed and reached for me. Quickly I pulled out my pocket knife and slashed her hands. Arching backwards away from the woman I was poised on the pew with one foot under me and the other on the blood soaked wooden floor boards.

-----------------------------------------------

Lily stared at her hand with big tears running down her face. "Tristan! She cut me, she CUT ME!" the blond woman was tall, nearly my height and weight but something about her seemed 'off'. Maybe it was the way her voice rose to such a pitch about me cutting her Either way she was in my way of getting out with Issac in one piece. Her bright blue eyes stared at me with horror and suddenly I heard Issac grunt in pain, turning I saw a knife in his side, "You do to her and I will to ten times as worse to him." the male snarled showing me unusually sharp canine teeth. Fear for Issac nearly made me drop the knife but my mind was clicking. If I could not attack her there was nothing said about the man. Springing around on toned legs I climbed over the bodies of the women who had openly protested against my clothes in the church and my knife was steady in my hands. I pounced onto the two men my knife switching hands to slide down into the jugular of the man who had stabbed Issac. "NO TRISTAN!" Lily screeched and suddenly I was knocked over with long claw rakes in my back, tear my good shirt to bits. Landing on my face in a puddle of blood, my knife left in the throat of 'Tristan' I growled and slowly pushed myself up to feel a heavy boot come down onto my shoulder blades to drive me back into the puddle. "My oh my." came Tristan's voice, why was he talking?! I'd put a damn knife threw his throat!! Issac was laying on the ground, headless, blood seeping out of the stump on his shoulders. Things grew numb, and tears welled up in my eyes. The more I pushed to get up the more weight was added to my upper back. "ISSAC! ISSAC Please! Please answer me!" I begged and attempted to worm toward him but the weight was added to me till I could hardly breath. "Don't kill her Tristan, I want a play thing," Lily whined as she looked at Issac's body. "You killed the last one."

I wanted to kill them both, they'd taken the lives of men, women and children, I didn't know them but they had taken the life of Issac, my boyfriend, the one I'd thought I'd love forever and never be apart from. Slowly sobs racked me and the boot let up. "You made her cry Tristan." Lily whined as she picked me up like a play thing, what kind of monsters where they!? Tears fogged my glasses as they ran down my face. "Tristan!" whined Lily as she shook me as if she thought I was broken, "You made her cry. MAKE her stop now! It's annoying to see such a pretty toy look so ugly!" Lily tossed me across the room where I hit the cross head first. Landing on my stomach I sobbed attempting to push myself up to my feet but it was like my body didn't want to respond all that well. "Don't throw her like that Lily! You'll break her." I heard Tristan scold that stupid bitch and he started to walk toward me. He came closer and my body started to respond to my commands. I was on my hands and knees when he reached me, his fingers tangling into my long hair. "You do look ugly crying.. stop this now."

"You killed him.. You killed Issac." I sobbed as blood ran down my face where my scalp had split open. "You tried to kill me." Was all Tristan replied as he yanked me to my feet despite all my wanting to just lay down and die there. "Why?" I asked softly and the man stopped to look at me with his gray eyes. "Lily wanted to have some fun, I am to make her happy, it's all that matters." Tristan had a crew cut like hair style, blond hair, square jaw and slim but big build. "I wanted to make Issac happy.. You took him away from me."

"I do not WANT to make her happy. I am bound by oath."

"Shut up Tristan, now darling tell me," Lily purred as she walked up to me and let a nail draw across my jaw line "are you a virgin?" What kind of stupid ass question was that!? I was a 19 year old female who's first boyfriend was just killed before her eyes. "What does it matter?" I asked softly and Tristan yanked my head up to look at Lily. "It matters everything, if you are you can be my play thing forever but if your not..then your just useless trash and I won't have you!" Lily slapped me and I lunged toward her in an attempt to claw her damn eyes out. She laughed at me before leaning forward and licking my neck with an abnormally long tongue. "Your so feisty.. Tristan..." A loud bang was all that cut her off, but god was it a good sound, A bullet round cut threw the walls and into her chest, her scream was loud but Tristan was even louder. He let me go and lunged toward the now dieing Lily who was withering on the floor in her own puddle of blood. Falling to my hands and knees the world spun but I pushed myself up to run down the three or four stairs to the front of the podium. Jumping over the waist high guard rail I ran toward the headless Issac. Dropping to my knees I found his head about a foot or so from his body. Blond hair cored in blood and face a mask of horror, my heart ached so bad, why couldn't that numb feeling come back? Slowly I doubled over the head of my now dead boyfriend and felt a wave of tears wash over me. Gun shots echoed threw the building but I didn't care, I stayed on my knees crying for the worst 'pain' I had ever felt in my life. I'd lost a loved one before and it had hurt and now the scar was opened again and I sobbed even as people filled the room and looked at me.

"Let him go." Said a deep voice and I flinched away from it. "Let him go girl." The voice was behind me and slowly I turned my head to look over my shoulder, a man with a red trench coat stood over me, a woman with a big gun stood behind him. "I loved him.. I don't wanna let him go.. Bring him back... Please." I muttered but his lips pulled back into an almost silent snarl. Why was I asking this man such a stupid question? Issac was dead and yet I wanted him back so bad it nearly killed me with the want. "Let him go." The mans voice was so stern it reminded me of my father when he was mad at me for not doing something. "Please don't make me.. I don't wanna loose another loved one.." I was no longer crying, I was containing the pain now. Bottling it up. "You already have." he replied and reached down to gently take Issac's head from me, I didn't even fight him.

My name is Kai and this is the worst day of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I do not own Hellsing or it's characters though the OC's are mine


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing Chapter 2

The man in a red trench coat took Issac's head from my arms with one hand and yanked me to my feet with his other arm. My green eyes held no fire, no want for life if you'd of shot me in the foot I might of cried out in pain but that was only a maybe. "You can get ahold of your self quick can't you?" The man seemingly purred with delight as I looked into his red tinted glasses without care for my own life. "Alucard, don't play with your food." Came a sharp voice of a woman who strode forward with another woman at her side, "Really Alu Kun it's most unbecoming to play with it, I thought you old enough to know better." The younger female taunted him gently and he grinned toward her. "Not at all my majesty, I find it entertaining to play with MY FOOD." Alucard leaned forward and licked my neck delicately with his long tongue. "If you are like them.. you'll probably want to know if I am a virgin as well." I muttered softly rolling my head slightly in annoyance at being held up like a play thing. "The answer is yes, I am, what it matters I do not know but if it makes me special.. Then woopty fucking doo." I twirled a finger in the air to show how stalwart I was about my assumed specialties. Alucard stopped grinning and looked at me closely as if sizing me up as a possible enemy. "But If that doesn't make me any better then the old woman with grandchildren then just fucking kill me and be done with it Alucard." I shook his grip off of me and dropped to the floor. "If your man enough that is."

"Stop this immediately." Snapped the older blond woman, my eyes turned to her and small smirk crossed my face. "As you command master." Was Alucards reply and I looked at him rather surprised, I did not see a man like him backing down from a challenge. "Tell me you name girl." The older woman demanded of me as she walked forward and I glared at her, I had no weapons other then my body and that was a poor thing to stop or return fire from that gun in her jacket pocket. "My name is Kai, Kai Marie Aquilo." I stated with a cold tone and she smiled at me. "Welcome to Hellsing Kai Marie Aquilo." The woman smiled at me so pleasantly the hair on my body stood on end. "Follow me." She announced and turned on her heel to walk back out threw the hole in the wall that she'd come in. The girl at her side stared at me slightly and I stared back, so many blond people with blue eyes in England. I followed her as she had requested.

"Kai, do you know what Hellsing is?" Asked the blond girl who had the overly large gun, turning my head I looked at her with icey green eyes. "No, I do not know what Hellsing is." She nodded her head and Alucard barked at her. "Do not tell her anything Police girl."The girl jumped and immediately distanced herself from me to take a spot next to Alucard. "Yes Master." She said almost like a dog wanting to please it's master. Rolling my eyes I walked with my hands in my pockets, I might be covered in blood but I was being drawn into something I did not understand so what did it matter of how I looked? "Come with me girl." Called the older gun wielding woman that had welcomed me to Hellsing, what ever that was. Lead to a car so old I thought my Great, great, great, great (lots of greats) grandmother would of drove the damn thing but in real actuality it was just a Iron side car from the early 1900's.

--------------------------

Lizzy was my name, or well Elizabeth was, Princess Elizabeth of the Royal England line and apprentice vampire hunter to Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing. My long brown hair reached my lower back but Sir Integra's reached far past that and so did that Kai girls hair. I wanted hair that long, I wanted to be just like Lady Integra in almost every aspect! "Kai, is your name right?"I asked of the black haired girl. Her green eyes shifted to look at me, they seemed so haunted that it sent a shiver down my spine to look into them. "Yes." Was the girls reply in a soft devoid of emotion tone. "My name is Lizzy, I'm princess of England and apprentice Vampire hunter to La--I mean Sir Integra."

"Good for you."

"You're not impressed?"

"Not one damn bit." I do not like I will like this new woman very much, she is very mean towards others. "Elizabeth, do not let Kai's demeanor rub off on you. She's been threw a hard time and it's not going to get any better." Seras said soft with a smile, I liked her, always supportive and very polite. "I am her princess, she should be fully aware of that." I announced and Kai stopped walking to look at me, she was just about the same size as me but we where so different that she seemed to loom. "I'm not British, so take your royalty nonsense and shove it up your ass PRINCESS." Anger welled up into me and I glared at Kai who stared at me with those frightening green eyes. "Well I can get you deported back to whatever country you came from."

"Big fucking deal, I got no reason to stay here now that Issac is dead." She ground her teeth visibly and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes but she did not let them fall. "With Issac dead I can crawl under a damn rock and die AND be happy about it. Go for it deport me beacuse I'm not nice to you, make my fucking day!" The girl snapped at me and was in my face, really her temper was horrid and she looked half tame, I bet she was American with that accent. "Enough, Elizabeth get in the car, Kai ride with Alucard and Seras." Integra announced in a sharp voice making me flinch, I'd gone off and made her mad again, I was such a horrid person. Bowing my head I curtsied and nodded my head. "Yes Sir Integra."

--------------------------------

"Fucking bitch." I snarled at the back of her butt fucking majesty. What kind of a woman would be called Sir? I held my head and sighed with my shoulders shaking at the force of holding back tears, I could of killed her, let them punish me for it. "Kai, I can not have you starting fights with Elizabeth." Integra announced once the door to the old car was shut holding a driver and that bitch inside of it. "I didn't start anything. She's ignorant and thinks her title as Princess to England is going to stop a bullet or knife.. She's wrong." I growled and Integra nodded her head. "That is true but she is my apprentice for now and you will respect her."

"Whatever you say boss lady." I held a hand up and walked away from her toward the two people she'd spoken about. "Looks like your riding with us." Seras announced with a slight sheepish manner that I couldn't scowl at her, scowling was not my greatest feat when someone else was sheepish. "Yeah." I said as Alucard chuckled. "In all actuallity your riding with Seras, I ride with Sir Integra." To prove his point he turned into a shadow and sunk into Sir Integra's shadow. Rolling my eyes I followed Seras into the other car, leaning back against the leather upholster with a distant gaze toward the whirring England scenery. Images of 'Lily' and 'Tristan' plagued me, all I could think about was how soft Issac's hands had felt intertwined with mine before those bastards had killed him. Rage roared inside of me blinding all reason and I slammed my fist into the bullet proof window cracking it. "Those bastards killed him!" I screamed and doubled over in the seat holding my head, Seras looked at me obviously scared of my outburst but I stayed in that position till my door was opened sometime later in front of the large steps to a house ok well mansion. "Get out of the car Kai." Integra said with a cold commanding tone. I was gonna get out the car anyway so I just did it at her command. Standing up to my full height felt much better then being doubled over crying over a man who was dead. Why was I being so stupid? Issac was dead now and it's not like he'd want me to cry over him. "You'll be sharing a room with Seras and the other female vampire. I don't know if I should have Alucard turn you or not.." Integra mused a cigar hanging out of her mouth as she walked up the stairs where a old man stood waiting for her with the door open. "Welcome back Sir Integra, your tea is waiting in your study." He said with an amused look on his face as he looked over the two vampires but it dropped as he saw me with my hands in my pocket and feral look to me as I looked back at him. "Sir Integra?" He said and looked toward the woman in a suit. "She's a new memeber of Hellsing, you'll train her Walter." Walter sputtered for a moment and lost his composer as he looked between me and Integra. "well... yes Sir Integra as you command."

"She'll be sharing a room with Seras and Blaire, please show it to her."

"SERAS!" Came a shout from inside the house, a short girl with blond and blue hair came flying out of the house and down the stairs nearly three at a time. "Where is my Seras?" She demanded with a pouty face before she noticed me. "Oh a new one!" She screeched with sheer joy that made my teeth grind. "Do we get to keep her Sir Integra?" She bounced her happy way over to me and started to look me over. Long black hair with white died undertones, green eyes and tan skin with green eyes hidden behind glasses. 5ft 9 with a thick build it was sheer contrast to hers. Only about 5'5'' with a curvy build and blue eyes that matched the front of her died hair. She wore a tank top that showed two wings on her shoulders a white one and a black one. She pulled my head down and lifted my lips then opened my mouth. "Sir Integra she's got no teeth!" She started to pull on my canines before I snapped my mouth shut on her fingers. "SHE BIT ME!" Blaire screeched as a man with a braid and eyepatch walked out of the house in T-shirt and Jeans. "She might be a Vampire if she drinks your blood you'll know Blaire."The man had a slight French accent and I turned to look at him still holding Blaire's fingers in my mouth who was freaking out now that she was bleeding. "GET HER OFF!!" She screeched and hit me in the head. The sheer force of the blow sent me flying back, I spun as I hit and landed on my stomach face down. "You bitch." I snarled and spat blood out of my mouth, probably hers and mine. "I'm not a bitch you dog."She announced with hands on her hips, she wasn't even bleeding anymore. "Stop this NOW." Integra announced with a growl as she stomped down the stairs. "Alucard take Blaire and Walter take Kai to a room near yours. We can't have them killing each other in their sleep. I won't have it." Alucard chuckled and moved forward to seemingly engulf Blaire in his trench coat and dissapear into the ground with her screaming and cussing. "Yes Sir Integra." Walter announced as he walked down the stairs after the blond. Another group of men came out of the house in suits and ear pieces. Reminded me of the FBI guys or whoever guarded the president back in the states. "Take her majesty back home." Integra announced to them and they snapped to attention before climbing into the car that held that uppity bitch in it. Walter came over to me and held a hand out. "If you will ma'am." I grabbed his hand and was helped up, for being so old he was really strong. He lead me into the foyer of the house before heading up the stairs and down a hallway with loads of doors. The French guy followed after us with a curios look on his face, I ignored him for the most part. "This is your room." Walter announced as he opened a door to a room with a huge bed with a canopy over it, dresser, night stand, bathroom, and other things held within it. "I'll call the doctor to attend to your wounds. Please stay here until then. Pip, follow me." the french guy looked away from my back and followed the old fart back down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing chapter 3. ( I don't own Hellsing but I do own the OC's)

"Amen." Announced Integra over the dinner at the end of her prayer, she sat at the head of the table while I sat to her left with the three vampires and Walter sitting on either the left or right side. Alucard at her right, Seras after that; Blaire next to Walter who sat next to me. The doctor had come to see to my wounds on my back and my head. A lovely bandage wrapped my head, a patch covered my back where that damn vampire Lily had raked her claws into me for stabbing Tristan. My clothes had been burned and others supplemented. Pip had given me clothes when it was found that Sir Integra's and the other woman's clothes did not fit me in either length or width. Even more embarrassing is that with the wounds on my back I couldn't wear a bra so he'd also had to give me a vest to cover the fact that I had no bra on. Leaning against the table with sleepiness I could feel Blaire's glare at my side and I turned my head to find her sipping her damn soup, my eye twitched slightly. "Eat." Integra growled at me. Before the doctor had even come I'd been in two other shouting matches with Blaire because 1. she'd told me to apologize for biting her, 2. She demanded that I say sorry for calling her a bitch. After I was patched up she still insisted on it even after I'd nearly drove her head into a wall with the help of my boots. Pips and Alucard had to step in on it cause she nearly ripped my heart out because of it. Slowly I picked up the fork and noticed it was soup, dropped the fork and picked up the spoon, Walter cleared his throat, ok wrong spoon. I grabbed the other and he was quiet till I started to slurp. "What!?" I snapped at him and the other girls stopped eating to look at me. "That's it American! You're going down!" Announced Blaire who stood up knocking her chair back and I jumped to my feet. "Bring it!" She jumped over Walter to tackle me to the ground and I snapped my teeth down on her arm as she strangled me with the other one. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Integra snapped but we just rolled across the floor ignoring her. "Alucard!" She growled and suddenly I was gripped from behind by him and pulled off of Blaire, my feet kicked and I nailed her right in the nose "YEAH! WHAT NOW!?" I shouted leaning forward in the vampire's arms. Seras jumped in on Blaire to knock her over and pin her in a police hold. "I'll rip your throat out you damn bitch!"

"Don't make me open the fucking curtains on you you blood sucker!" I kicked at her again but she was too far away. "Walter, have these two locked in their rooms and only allowed out on my orders! Food will be brought to them." Integra announced standing up and Seras took Blaire away with Alucard hanging onto me while I fought and fidgeted in his tight grasp. Alucard started to laugh as he held me. "It hasn't been this lively over dinner for a LONG time!" He hoisted me up onto his shoulder where I hung like a sack of potatoes growling madly at him. "I do not care Alucard, take her out of my sight!"

"As my master commands." The vampire replied with a large grin on his face before he started to walk out the opposite door lead by Walter.

"You've got a bad temper." Alucard commented as I sighed and looked at the tile flooring. "Yeah and you gotta funny laugh." Alucard started to laugh again even though I kneed him in the chest as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch or drop me, this was really annoying. "Here it is." Walter announced pulling a ring of keys out of his pockets then flicking threw them until he found the right one. Alucard set me down and left the room by going threw the wall as Walter locked the door. Growling I dropped to my knees on the floor and hit the carpeting again and again till my hand bled from rug burn.

Two days later I was allowed out of the room for my back and head to be checked by the doctor, they where both healing well enough for my to do light exercise which Walter took as a good sign that maybe my temper was normal. He had me work doing menial tasks like helping him carry paperwork or answering the phone, he had me help Seras and Blaire with their weaponry too. The two days stuck in our rooms had cooled our tempers just a bit so we stuck to just glaring like two cats over a scrap of meat. It was almost two or three weeks before my wounds healed fully leaving only dark angry looking scars and Walter still had me doing meaningless tasks around the mansion. A few times he had me cook for Integra and her guests and even though the food wasn't fancy looking like how he could make it tasted much or less the same. "Walter." Integra said as I stood by the door and he set a tray of tea and cookies down for her on the desk. "Yes Sir Integra?"

"I told you to train her, not make her into a maid."

"I'm teaching her to obey orders."

"She's been doing that since she came to us." Integra looked at Walter and took a sip of her tea seemingly to call the 'meeting' to an end or alteast the discussion of what do with me. "As you wish Sir Integra." Walter bowed and turned to leave. "Should I train her now?"

"It will help if she starts now."

"Yes Sir Integra." He walked to the door and I opened it for him and followed him out letting it shut with a soft click. "Follow me." he said with a simple hand gesture and I followed him down flights of stairs to a dark room. "Sir Integra has asked me to train you."

"As what? Your an old man Walter." Walter laughed softly. "Oh dear, I am much more then just a retainer to the Hellsing family." he turned to face me and that monocle reflected the light of the room so I could not see his eye but the other one was seriously amused looking. "Then what are you?"

"He's the angel of death," Alucard butted in as he came from a wall and I jumped into Walter who smiled "Good timing Alucard." Walter began to lead me down the halls again with Alucard towing behind me. Coming up to a room Walter pushed the door open. What the hell was an Angle of Death?

Inside the room where thousands of pairs of gloves with string or metal looking wire wrapped around them. "You want me to fix a piano?" I asked as he flicked the lights on and I could see everything more clearly. "Not in the least, these are my weapons." to prove his point he pulled his gloves on tighter and brought his fingers up to his mouth and pulled a section of the wire so thin that only the light of the room hitting the metal told me anything was there. With a simple flick of his wrist the wires spun threw the air and wrapped around a wooden post. He tugged gently and the post was cut clean threw. "Holy shit that's awesome." I announced and tossed my arms in the air. "I'm glad you think so Miss Kai." Alucard clapped his hands and leaned against the door frame. "The gloves are going to be rather small so you'll have to learn without gloves at first."

"I'm cool with that." I said as he picked a set of spare string up and started to teach me how to not tangle the lines and roll it back up quickly or cut the circulation to my fingers off. Hours passed of me doing this again and again, Walter was patient and then when I got it down to knowing how to do it without asking 'what next?' he let me be. Happy with myself for managing to untangle a knot I'd made I walked up stairs fiddling with the string and trying to loop it around things that wouldn't break all that easily. Doorknobs, empty display stands and the like. Spotting Blaire I grinned evilly and tugged at the strings to come undone from around my fingers before darting toward her. Feet hitting the stone floors I skidded past her in my socks and wound the strings around her tying her arms to her body. "Score!" I happily tugged at the lines till they went slack. Opening my eyes I saw my 'catch' no longer in the string trap. Flicking my wrists a bit the string floated up into the air and onto the floor without any hindrance telling me that what my eyes saw was true. Blaire wasn't in my strings anymore. "You shouldn't pick on things stronger then you Kai." Blaire hissed behind me and I turned to get a fist to the face.

"Ladies!" Pip shouted as I flew threw the air to land against the far wall. "Stay out of this frenchy, she started it this time!" Blaire announced as she strode across the floor popping her knuckles, why did short people have to have such tempers? Taking the time it took her to walk to me in that slow stride I pulled the string off my fingers and got to my feet. My head was killing me from that punch. "Damn girl, don't know when to quit."

"Fucking blood sucker." I growled at her and we ran at each other at the same time to land heavy hits to each other. Blaire being a vampire had more strength then me so her hit sent me flying and crashing into Pip who groaned under me. "You still wanna play Kai?" Blaire purred softly as I moved and gasped for air. "Bring it bitch." I announced and jumped to my feet and ran at her again, I couldn't take a hit from her or I'd break something so I opted for dodging. Her speed was faster then mine and I took a hit to the ribs that sent me flying to land at Pip's feet coughing up blood. "Blaire!" Pip shouted and the blond/blue dyed haired woman pulled her lips back with a snarl. "She wants to fight, I'm more then happy to oblige her!" She put her hands on her hips and waited for me to get up but two hits was my limit from this girl. Slowly pushing myself up I groaned in pain, something was definetly broken. "Look what you did Blaire she can hardly get up." Pips crouched to help me but I swatted his hands away snarling. "You fucking skank!" I shouted and she let one hand drop from her hip to look at me with wide astonished eyes. "Me? A skank? Bitch I'm a virgin to be a fucking vampire thank you verey much." She walked over to me and poked me in the center of my chest sending me stumbling back into Pip. My head was spinning I felt Pip start to hold me up, anger rolled over me but my legs gave out from under me. "Kai?" Pip called and I growled at him. "Let me go, I'm fine." I could feel something was in my throat and it tasted nasty. Putting a finger to my lips it came away red with blood. GREAT I was internally bleeding thanks to a damn vampire. Growling I looked around for her and found her shooting up to my feet I let a heavy barefoot kick land right in her face before another punch sent me to flying into a pantry door blowing it off the hinges inward and canned foods rained down onto me. Looking up the last thing I saw was Blaire and Pip yelling at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing Chapter 4 (I don't own Hellsing but the OC's are mine. )

Slowly the sound of a ticking clock punched threw my sleepy delirium, I didn't see, or feel anything but I could hear, smell and taste everything else. Smelling cleaners, taste antiseptic tubing and stale spit like I'd slept with my mouth open. The clock kept ticking I don't know how long but eventually it chimed once. One, one AM or one PM? I was not familiar with these old clocks at all. Eventually I heard something else as I strained to hear something more, a rhythmical beep like a heart monitor beep. Fear spiked threw me and the beeping increased with my heart beat, I wanted out, I hated hospitals I didn't care if people came to get better it's where people died as well and I was scared of ghosts, scared of the ghosts I knew I could see and talk to, they'd posses me if they could and steadily the heart monitor beeps became more erratic. "Kai, can you hear me?" came a soft french accent off a man, I was fighting against something whether it physical or mental I didn't know. "Kai, I know you can hear me." his voice was soft, i felt a warm breath caress my right cheek. I flinched, and opened my eyes to stare into a single green eye, the other was a brown shadowed patch with straps on it, an eye patch I was looking into an eye patch. "Aww so you can hear me, excellent!" The man grinned at me and I snarled, I felt tape and things pull at my mouth. The heart monitor spiked again and he looked over at it with a sorry look. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I bet my face is not the best thing to wake up to first thing in the morning." He leaned back away from me and pressure left my wrists, he'd been holding them down. Why was I here?

------------------------------------------------

I looked at Kai, the beating Blaire had given her was just not right, the girl was merely playful when she forgot to remember that Issac fellow. I'd stopped Blaire from pulling her out of the pantry and beating her worse but the damage had been dealt. Busted ribs, fractured cheek bone, internal bleeding and bruising, the beating this girl could take was unreal, I didn't know a man in my squad who could take a beating from Blaire and still get up to get a third helping. The poor girl was always waking up in fits of panic, this was the 5th one in almost two weeks. I'd be assigned to stop her from pulling the tubes and wires out of her body like that last few times now that her strength was coming back a bit more. "Kai, I know you're scared but calm down. You've been hurt very badly and you'll hurt yourself if you keep moving." I said as the girl started to move around in her bed. I could understand why Sir Integra had the girl staying here instead of at a hospital, they'd have her held down with those bindings and shit. She'd go ballistic if she woke up being strapped down. "Now come on, don't give me that look Kai, I'm only trying to be helpful." I put my hands up as she glared at me with those wary animal like blue green eyes of hers before she slumped back into the bed, tired I suppose.

--------------------------------------------------------

I slumped into the bed, moving and breathing was just a pain in the ass and that man Pip I think his name was, was just being cautious of me. Memories of that fight with Blaire had come back but they where dim all I could really remember was feeling my bones break, being weightless from each hit she gave me. Sighing I attempted to shut my mouth but a couple of tubes where in my way, breathing tubes I guessed. "I'll go get Integra or Walter. Stay here." Pip told me scooting his chair back before standing up and stretching. BORING, I heard the tick and beep of the mechanical items for nearly 15 minuets aside from the whir and push of air of the breathing machine, I needed my MP3 player, letting my eyes roam my room I noticed the mechanism across the room on the dresser near the door, CRUEL AGONY! Mentally I started to curse the person who put it that far from my reach. A knock on the door and I was so happy to hear it, grunting and pointing I groaned and growled at them. "Is something wrong Kai?" Pip asked and Integra looked at me like I was crazy and I kicked my feet pointing toward pip who was standing in the damn way! I pointed to him and made the 'move' hand sign, he did and then I pointed again. "Your dresser?" He opened the top drawer and pulled out a bra. "O la la!" He announced. "Are they for me!?" I growled at him and he put it back hurriedly. Integra grabbed my MP3 player and tossed it to me. HALLELUJAH! I loved that woman sometimes! Snatching it up from my lap I noticed my arm had a bored under it so I couldn't bend it and mess up the IV's in my arm. Oh my god I hated IV's, Walter came in behind Integra a doctor following him. "Oh good the patient is awake." The man clapped his hands happily and walked over to me. He snatched the MP3 player out of my hands and I glared at him, I was gonna kill someone today. His overall check of me took less then 5mins since it was just checking if I could breath on my own, I could and he took the IV's out of me I LOVE HIM! He patted me on the head and gave me a lollipop, he's going to die for the pat but I took the sucker happily. "In about a week or so she can be on her feet walking around doing small tasks but nothing before that or you'll risk the chance of re injury." He looked me over once more before leaving.

"Now that your awake, I want a full explanation of WHY you where put in this state!" Integra said in a calm but strained voice, she was mad. I told her what had happened and she stormed from the room. "You're under constant watch from now on, your not allowed near Blaire unless you have my direct say so!" She banged the door shut and Walter sighed softly. Pip looked at me before taking a seat in the chair he'd been in and pulled a pack of cigarettes out. "No, out, out, out, out!" I shouted and pointed toward the door, he looked at me with a titled head the cig hanging out of his mouth slightly. "I can't stand cigarette smoke, it makes me sick." I let my eyes lock with his one eye and he jerked his head back and gave me a disgruntled look before standing up. "Alright." He shrugged and walked from the room hands in his pockets seemingly annoyed at having to stand outside of my door and smoke. Leaning back in my bed I wiggled my toes a bit, everything was so stiff from laying in a bed unconscious for nearly a week or two. Picking up my MP3 player I turned it on by holding the play button and put the ear buds into my ears, I listed to the rock metal version of Milkshake, the nearly 3min long song ended before Pip came in. He had a tray of food with him, and seemed rather annoyed about it. "Don't complain Pip, you like her anyway."

"Shut up old man!" Pip snapped his braid nearly standing on end like a pissed off cat, his head slowly turned to look at me like it was made of rusty hinges and his face turned red before he seemingly forced himself to put the tray on my lap without shaking completely apart. I arched an eyebrow at him and he shrunk back into his collar and sat with his back to me in his chair. Looking at the food I sighed, nothing heavy to eat, some soup and bread. I ate and Pip took the tray away. "Get... get some rest Kai, you need it." He walked with a bit of stiff back out of the room. I sighed softly and curled up into my blankets. It was gonna be a long few weeks.

For the first week I did nothing but mostly watch Pip read or polish a gun if I wasn't sleeping or eating, he taught me about locking mechanism's, calibers, safeties and how to assemble the smaller hand guns and he got the point that I didn't even need to shout or point toward the door for him to step outside to smoke. The second week I was made to tag after Walter to help him clean or carry light stacks of papers around the second floor, I couldn't climb a set of stairs without getting dizzy. The third week I was up and down the stairs with Walter and answering the door for guests. I never once saw Blaire in those weeks. The fourth week and Walter had me back to playing with the string under his or Pip's watchful gaze. My strength came back steadily in leaps and bounds under their watchful gazes but each mission the vampires where sent out on made me curios, I'd stand outside and watch them leave but I was never awake for when they returned. Steadily the late winter months changed to early spring and May rolled around, the month I'd been born in. "So, Kai," Pip said as he watched me practice with the gloves and un-sharpened wire, it was hard getting this stuff to obey me on the flick of a finger or wrist but Walter could do it and I was bound and determined to get as good as he was. "when's your birthday?" Pip asked as he pulled the brim of his Australian outback looking hat down over the glare of the late day sun. I paused from trying to strangle a piece of wood to look at him. "Why?"

"Just curious." He gave a weak willed shrug as if it didn't matter. "It's the 19th of this month." His cigarette fell out of his mouth before he could even light it. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No, my birthday isn't something I like celebrating Pip, what does it matter?" I put my hand on my hips and looked him over, tall with a braid that reached his ass, tan military looking clothes, brown hair, one green eye and an eyepatch the man was very perverted at times but I found it cute and playful at times. He could have a serious side at times but around me he got a bit shy and red faced if Walter made a snide comment about liking women. "I was just wondering, did you want something for it?"

"No not really."

"Oh, okay." he picked up his cig from the ground and brushed it off before lighting it up. "When is yours?" He gave a shrug and took a deep drag from it like he was sighing. I shrugged and went back to workin the forms Walter had showed me. Pausing for a moment I fished around in my pocket for my MP3 player and stuck the headphones into my ears before going back to practicing once music was playing. "Kai, Sir Integra wants to speak with you." Walter announced making me jump and I messed up with my harder form. Gritting my teeth spun and went to point at him but the wires caught my fingers and I fell backwards, ear buds falling out of my ear. "About what!?"

"You'll have to ask her Kai." Walter said his hands tucked behind his back and seren look on his face, I gritted my teeth and began to unwind the wires from around the posts with a bit of savage care. Once the wires where tucked away I fitted the gloves back into a snug fit and walked with Walter into the house up and to Integra's study.

The woman sat there behind her desk, blond bangs touching the hard wood desk top and her blue eyes looked at me with a certain intesity. "You've made a great recovery Kai Aquilo. Starting next week Walter will start fully training you and so will Alucard or Seras and maybe even Blaire if you two do not come to blows again." She set her hands on the desk with a calmness and looked toward Walter for a moment who stood at her right. "We'll see how your training goes and you'll start to acompany them on missions if I deem it so, you will follow their commands at all times or you may not come back to us." She stated it firmly and I nodded my head, she spoke the truth and I knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing Chapter5.

"It's so easy when your evil." I sang "_when you evil_" to myself softly as I took a shower, the warm water washed over scars and scrapes relaxing my sore muscles, I'd come back from another mission with the vampires. My fourth or maybe fifth one I'd been ordered to go on by Integra, I was getting good at killing the things plus, Blaire and I where starting to get along. The door squeaked a bit, pulling me from my thoughts. Running my face under the hot water I opened my eyes looking toward the door, I could see a large shape entering trying to be stealthy. "Pip.." I said and the figure froze, he'd taken up attempted peeping while I was in the shower or bathroom lately, a bit annoying but a bit cute at the same time. "Get out." Nothing was said probably thinking I would go back to showering if I didn't hear a reply. I'd get him back in a few moments; washing the rest of the soap suds off my body I pulled the curtain back and stepped out to look right at Pip. Tall and handsom he was missing a green eye, the socket was covered with a brown studded eye patch. His eye stared at my face first before it wondered down the rest of my naked body. His face slowly started to turn crimson as I reached for the towel. "I told you to get out." I said wrapping the large towel around my body, his eye just couldn't leave my body and I smiled evilly at that. He'd gotten what he wanted and that look his face was so priceless.

-----------------------

We'd all come back from a mission, Kai had come with us, and now we where back, Kai had left to go take a shower, my perfect chance to spy her naked! Slipping my way down the halls I left my stuff in my room, greeted a few guys from the squad and nearly ran to Kai's room. I was blessed to have such a fine woman in my team and she wasn't a vampire like Seras though Seras was fine as hell. Reaching Kai's door I pressed my ear to it and heard the key sounds I wanted, running water. Smiling like a little boy I slipped into the room and sat on the bed for a bit, god I had the hots for Kai, long black hair, smooth skin, big his, she'd be the kind of woman to take a hit or two in battle and keep going. Perfect for the squad, only if I could make her mine, sadly from time to time it seemed we where so close and then she'd remember that guy and she'd sink away from me. I knew how it was to loose a loved one but I wanted Kai so bad it hurt. The sounds of a song interrupted my thoughts and I heard Kai singing, I had heard the song once or twice before but when she sang it I paid attention. Getting to my feet I headed toward the door, she'd made it where it squeaked when it was opened, a fine body and smart, she'd survive a long time. I tried to make it not squeak but I couldn't, she stopped singing. I was so fucked. "Pip," I heard her say in an annoyed voice and I nearly groaned for my misfortune "get out." Maybe she'd go back to singing if I held really still? No such luck the curtain opened up and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. Warm mist surrounded the girl and bless the lord she was naked as the day she came to the world, black hair plastered down her back I slowly let my eye look down her body, my face was getting red but god I didn't care, she was so beautiful. Swallowing I watched her put a towel on and I stepped back as she stepped forward toward the sink. Boots stepping on blood stained clothes from the battle earlier I looked down and saw a set of red underwear, heheheh. "Pip, you know you should leave.." She said brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and I couldn't help the dopey grin on my face as I looked at her. She stepped closer and I stepped back till my back was pressed against the door and my god was she getting closer?

----------------------------------

I almost couldn't stop a laugh or a grin from escaping as Pip looked at the clothes I had left on the floor and he was backing away from me till he pushed up against the door and let it close with a click. He seemed so torn between wanting to leave and yet not wanting to, it was funny. I had known guys got stupid from females but not this stupid, I walked closer and he swallowed, I could see his Adams apple bob up and down with the motion. The closer I got the more he tried to blend in with the door, a smirk crossed my lips, there was hardly any room between us and I reached up to cup his face, he hadn't shaved this morning, it was prickly with a 5clock shadow. He let out a small groan as I made his face come toward mine. "I told you to leave pip." I put a hand against the door and his body tensed up but he pushed forward instead of looking for the doorknob like I'd thought he'd do. His lips pressed against mine and my eyes opened wide as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I wanted to do that every time I heard you cry in your sleep Kai.." he muttered against my lips and I tensed. I cried in my sleep? Pulling my head back I looked up at him and his arms tightened around me, he didn't want to let me go. "Don't think.. please." He muttered and pushed his lips against mine with a begging kind of plead I could sense behind the wave of love. He picked me up with what seemed hardly any effort and sat me down on the sink counter, his lips still pressed against mine, I felt a small pulsing thrill race threw my body and I could hardly stop myself from kissing him back. Pip's eye opened and he looked at me with concern before pulling his lips away from mine. "Is something wrong Kai?" I looked at him stupidly. Oh other then being confused, being kissed by the hottest man I'd ever known and still mourning over my dead boyfriend? Yeah, I was fine. I had to let him go, really I did but it seemed so wrong right now and my job.. if I had sex and happened to get bit by a vampire.. I'd be a ghoul. Closing my eyes I leaned forward and put my head on Pip's shoulder, his arms wrapped around me again, this time in a comforting manner. What was I going to do? A knock on the door made me jerk, my head hit Pip's chin and he stumbled back a bit holding his chin in pain. "I'm so sorry." I mouthed as he looked at me with hurt accusing eyes. "Ms. Kai.." came Walters voice and my hair stood on end. What was he doing here!?"

"Ms, Kai.." He said again as I wrapped my towel around myself better and opened the door to peek at him. "Ah, there you are. Sir Integra wants to see you in her office as soon as possible." the old man was prim as always, hair pulled back into that pony tail and arms behind his back his eyes looked strictly at my face, I liked that about him sometimes. "Alright Walter, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Very good." he said and put a hand on my head with a fatherly warmth to it and smiled softly. "You did very well in this mission, Alucard and Seras told me of your feats, even Blaire had praise for you." He patted my head a bit before leaving the room. I had a large grin on my face as Pip came up behind me and tweaked my butt with his fingers. Jumping my shoulder caught on the door to slam my head shut in the door way. He jumped back as I swung the door open and turned to glare at him. "You ass." I hissed but before I could grab anything to hit him with he had himself pressed against me, my back pressed up against the door and his lips pressed to mine. My knees gave way from the intensity of his kiss and he held me up so gently yet so firmly. "Mon amour." He whispered in my ear as his hands traced the curve of my hips to my waist and up to my shoulders, avoiding my breast to the point I could of slapped him if I wasn't so stunned from it. "Go to Sir Integra I will be here when you get back." he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me to move me away from the door. My god I'd beat him to death for teasing me that way!

Goosebumps ran up my body as I dressed and brushed my hair, my body wouldn't forget the feeling of his lips or his body pressed against mine. Was being a virgin really all it was worth? Shaking my head of those thoughts I started to braid my hair but Pip was suddenly behind me gently swatting my hands away from what I was trying to do. "Here, let me mon amour." Pip grabbed the brush and gently ran it threw my hair till the knots where gone and he started to braid my hair. "Ummm, whats mon amour mean?" I asked as I turned my head a bit but he put a hand to my head and made me look forward as he worked with my rather unrly hair. "I won't tell you." He said and I crossed my arms pouting slightly. "Done." He announced as he tied off the end of my braid. I turned and looked at him with my hands on my hips. "Why are you still here?"

"Do you not want me here?" He replied with a hurt look and I dropped my hands from my hips and shook my head. "No it's not that but I'd of thought you'd of went to your room."

"I couldn't, Walter was waiting outside for me."

"You two can't leave each other alone.." I put my hands back on my hips and Pip grabbed at his chest as if I had stabbed him. "Mon amour your words hurt so deep."

"Oh poor thing." I replied and kissed his scruffy cheek. He gave me that cute roughish grin before Blaire kicked open the door. "LETS GO!" She announced with her hands on her hips before she looked at me and Pip. "KAWAII!" She screeched and laughed as she danced around the two of us the best she could. "You two are so cute!" She laughed before my eye twitched and I made a cross with my fingers. "BACK BEAST BACK!" I announced and Pip sat back onto the toilet watching the two of us get entangled in a bit of a cat fight. Walter came back in and Pip hid behind the door as if I had annoucned his ex or something had come in. "You two are so loud.." He muttered before grabbing our wrists and leading us out of my room. I grabbed my MP3 player with my free hand as I was lead out of my room. "Now both of you to Sir Integras now." he pointed to the stair way that was visible from the hall and we grumbled our way to it. "So," Blaire said with a obviously amused look on her face as we walked next to each other. "Pip likes you?" I stumbled on the steps and looked at her, "No.. He was just doing my hair for me."

"He's gay?"

"NO! I bullied him into braiding my hair."

"You lie, I saw that look on your guys faces, you are so into each other!" she laughed and raced a step or two ahead of me.

------------------------------------

"Pip..." Walter cooed in that butler like voice, it sent a chill up my spine when he did that. He'd lead Kai and Blaire out and now he was coming to get me, I just knew it. "Pip." He pushed the door shut with a click before entering the bathroom, I was trapped, the door pushed against my shoulder as the old man made his way into the bathroom. "Ah, there you are Pip." he swung the door shut and I grinned broadly at him. "Hi Walter, what ya doing in Kai's bathroom?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Really? I was just doing her hair."

"Uh-huh." Walter put his hands behind his back and I held my hands up as if warding off an attack, that look of his might as well had been a stab to the heart. "You like her don't you Pip?" The old man asked and I hung my head a bit. "Yeah.. I love her Walter." I couldn't help it, she was just.. parfait, she had a way of making me whole even if she was killing something or just simply sleeping. "You know.."

"Yes I know! I know that in our line of work I cannot have her.. she won't even kiss me back." I slammed my fist into the door with frustration. I loved her so much but her heart belonged to a man dead for nearly a year. I shouldn't of been this way over a woman, I should not be mad over her greiving over a man she had loved before I had met her but my chest ached when ever I saw her cry or unhappy. It was driving me insane! "Yes that but she also loves you Pip. You really should listen before you but in."

"She whats me?"

"She LOVES you." Walter repeated putting a lot of emphasize into the word 'love' just so I could understand him, I'd understood him just fine but it was a total shock to know she loved me. Kai must have a funny way of showing things. "How do you know?" I asked cutting my eye at him in skepticism. "I am not blind to a young girl Pip, she is torn between possiblities of things happening during work and what the now is." I crossed my arms, I knew the possibilities but sometimes I just wanted to forget them..

------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Kai, your so slow!" Blaire shouted and I grumbled as I came to the top of the stairs. For someone so short she really did move fast, she danced around in a circle as she waited for me to get closer. "So, do you like Pip?" She asked once I was standing close to her. "Yeah.. he's a real sweetheart."

"And hot."

"That too." I pushed the doors to Sir Integra's study open where she sat behind a heavy oak desk, her back to a large set of windows, the marble floors gleamed with the pale sunlight that filtered threw the windows despite the heavy overcast day. "I'm glad to see you two are making better use of each other." Integra sounded very pleased that we weren't scratching each others eyes out or using kitchen knives to slit holes in one anther's clothes. "Of course Sir Integra." Blaire replied with a bit of a curtsy like bow that I refused to mimic even when she gave me a death glare. "Kai," Integra said before standing up, her hands atop a few files and paper work "you and Blaire have made great progress, I lift my bar on you two never being alone. Also I ask that you both keep up the good team work whilst on missions." she gave us a smile and the two of us grinned. "Yes ma'am!" We chimed together while she curtsied and I bowed at the waist. Americans didn't have a way to show respect that I'd ever been taught so I had taken up the Japanese way of bowing from my years of watching Anime and the like. "Please tell the others they have the day off."

"Yes ma'am!" I said and nearly booked it from the room, I wanted to get Pip back for what he did earlier to me, Blaire grabbed my arm and made sure I didn't move. "Your dismissed." Integra said with a bit of a smile but I had thought.. If we had a day off.. shouldn't Integra have a day off too? "Sir Integra, you wanna come shopping with me, Seras and Blaire?"

"Yeah! It could be a girls day out! Please Sir Integra!?" Blaire chimed in with me and the two of us gave her puppy dog eyes and she blinked at us totally taken back with our sudden proposal. "Please Sir Integra?" I smiled at her and hopped over to the tables. "For coming with us I'll help you with your paper work." Integra raised an eyebrow at me and sighed before crossing her arms. "Alright, I'll go with you."

"YAY!" Me and Blaire hugged each other and laughed. "Come on Sir Integra, you'll have fun!"

---------------------------

I don't own Hellsing but the OC's are mine

Translations

Mon amour- French for My love  
Parfait- French for perfect


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing chapter6

I watched Walter pull the car up, old, bulky and painted black, I hated cars personally and opted for motorcycles but really didn't Integra have money to spend on a nice minivan or a sports car? I mean it was OLD like Oldsmobile old! Planting my palm in my forehead I sighed as Pip walked up behind, a light brush of his hand on my ass announced him, I turned and glared at him, he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself! He said nothing but just stood next to me the back of his palm brushing the back of mine. I couldn't stay mad at him. Smiling slightly I watched as the sun started to sink more and more, Blaire and Seras took forever to get ready and they couldn't really come out during the day unless they wanted to get sick or something. Silently I wondered if they where allergic to holy water and garlic. "Aww you two are so cute." Blaire cooed from behind me, I jumped a bit and turned to look at her, almost glaring I sighed and softened the look on my face. "Don't you have someone else to bug?" I asked in a soft almost tired tone. Blaire shook her head enough to send the blue and blond hair flying around her head a bit. Shielding her eyes from the sun I took the opportunity to look her outfit over. Tank top with a cross on it, a small over coat, black plaid skirt and some shoes that didn't really match. I liked the outfit it looked nice on her. My own probably looked a bit shabby.. Camo pants that dragged slightly on the ground from being too big, skate shoes and a gray tank top. Seras came out dressed in what looked like a rain coat only not rain proof. Hood up she looked decidedly uncomfortable with the thought of being out in the sun. I smiled at them a bit before fidgeting with the sweatshirt sleeves I had wrapped around my waist for when it got cold. Integra came out a few minuets later, she eyed Pip and me before gliding down the steps, dressed in a suit as normal. I rolled my eyes, did that woman ever unwind? I made a move to follow after but Pip grabbed my wrist and pulled me up short of the steps. Turning I looked at him but he just gave me a big shit ass grin before pulling me close enough that our bodies touched. "Have fun mon amour." he whispered in my ear making me blush a deep red. If others didn't know he liked me.. they knew now. He let me go and I nearly darted to the car, he had a way about him that made me want to spend the rest of my life with him. Issac had the same way and look where he had ended up. Sighing softly I slid into the car's back seat. Seras sat in the middle, Blaire in the other window seat. Integra was passenger and Walter was driving. "Walters coming?" Blaire asked with a puzzled look and Integra tilted her head "He's driving us there, dropping us off and coming back to pick us up."

The car ride into the town mall was long and boring, Integra smoked, Walter attempted conversation, I stuck my head out the window and nearly got it taken off by a passing truck, the windows had to be opened up cause I got sick with the smoke. As we pulled up into the parking lot I poised my leg to jumping up and down with the nerves in my foot causing it. Walter pulled up at the front and I darted out to stretch. "FREEDOM!" I announced and was nearly hit by a moped. "ASSHOLE! Watch where you drive!" I shouted and kicked at his direction. "Knock it off Kai and get out of the road." Blaire called and I jerked a bit, walking around the car I looked up at the mall, it was huge and awesome! Three stories tall, glass entrance way, skylights, stores, people.. I was in heaven. Running ahead I felt a hand firmly grip the back of my tank top drawing me up short! Turning I saw Integra's fingers holding on firmly. "Don't get lost." She said flatly and put the cigar out easily. Rolling my eyes I waited for her to finish then I simply stay ahead of the other three. Borders book store, Hot topic, Gamestop, my world exploded with other stores I'd never seen before. Loud edited rock music played from Hot topic, bondage pants, skirts, fishnet, shirts, pants and all the cool stuff that Hot topic held within it's bounteous walls. Did I even get paid for my job? I had money from when I had first come to Europe with Issac and I had it with me. Checking my pockets I found about 1k worth of assorted green bills. Awesome. Stuffing the money back into my pockets, I could buy a lot of stuff but I'd probably not spend it all. Blaire was head of me in a isle looking a lacy top over curiously, I walked past her to the display case for jewelry, bracelets, necklaces, belt buckles, stickers and more lined the shelves of the glass looking case. A flicker of movement to my left told a really cute guy was looking at a set of pants but I turned back to the display cases. Maybe I could get a silver necklace and cross to go around my neck or on my door to keep Blaire out.. Smiling softly to my self I shook my head, I'd get jewelry from some other store. Integra seemed intrigued by the ties they had lining a wall, Seras was looking at the action figures on the back wall. Deciding to slip out I headed to Gamestop. My eyes scanned the game systems silently, Nintendo DS, Game cube, Play stations, Game boys, PSP. The games ranged from Pokemon to Halo. Maybe I could get one? A loud bang made me jump, someone had dropped a crate from shipment at the door. I went back to looking at the back of a game I'd been holding. "Kai, I told you to not wonder." Integra put her hands on her hips as she walked into the store, Blaire and Seras tagged after her. The guys in the store seemingly stared at the odd group of girls liked they'd been blessed by the gods to have four good looking women in the store on their shifts. I ignored them and crossed my arms under my breast as I looked at Integra, I was nearly a grown woman and she was telling me not to wonder like I was a little kid or something. "Integra..." I started to say more but Blaire let out a squeal of joy as she looked at a game. End of Integra's lecture. Smiling slightly I went back to looking at the games. The sounds of a chopper made me look up, the skylights in the main area of the mall showed me a black hawk chopper with people diving out of it!

A crash of glass breaking announced the skydiver's arrival, the tile and concrete they landed on cracked under the force. Four of them and all of them came out unscathed from it, not humans. Integra whipped around and looked toward the four enemies. Her blue eyes cut at them so deep I thought one of them would be decapitated right on the spot. "Vampires.." She growled the words out like they where the scum of the earth. People looked at them awestruck till they pulled out the guns, screams erupted from the people as bullets ripped threw them, I could hear their laughs as they lept around killing. "Kill 'em." Integra had no need to say who. I pulled my gloves out of my camo pants cargo pockets and smiled as I felt the cool sturdy material glide over my hands. Rushing forward I watched as one of the gun men whipped around to look and aim at me. No second thought came to my mind as I unwound the sharp silver wire with a flick of the wrist. I jumped and sent the wires flying forward. Round and round they wrapped around the targets neck. I didn't need to pull with how much the silver was burning his throat but I did anyway to silence him. "YOU BITCH!" One of the vampires shouted as he aimed his gun at me. Close range Uzi rounds would tear me apart and I wasn't fast enough to dodge bullets. Blaire jumped him from behind, hand threw the back to rip out the front, his heart in her hands. She crushed it and the man screamed. "Thanks." I nodded to her as I watched Seras crush the skull of the last vampire. "Way to go Seras." I clapped happily to her and she grinned at me. "Surprise." A male voice announced from above, Looking up I saw an army of ghouls on the second and third floor of the mall. guns aimed at us. I was human.. I wouldn't survive a bullet to the chest or the head. Swallowing I saw Blaire and Seras look up at the enemy as well. "How nice!" Alucard purred from my right, out of Gamestop the vampire waltzed out, red trench coat flaring with his steps, he seemed truly pleased that an army of ghouls had guns trained on his comrades. Damn invicible vampires. "Go into the store and keep Sir Integra safe." Alucard said softly as he walked past me toward the other two vampires. Moving to obey the vampire a gun blast went off, the bullet hit the tiles before my feet making them chip and fly. "STAY right where you are you bitch." The man snarled but I smiled and took another step. This time the bullet didn't miss, it tore right into my arm. Letting out a howl of pain I darted and ducked into Gamestop. Landing on my back I held my left arm close as blood poured from the gunshot wound. The men behind the counter looked pale from the sight of me bleeding on their carpets. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" I hated that question.. Really I did. The cute blond jumped the counter to land near me. "NO, I'm not ok, I just got SHOT."

"Hold still, I'm a nurse."

"If you was a nurse you wouldn't be working at Gamestop "

"Ok.. Learning nurse. Happy now?"

"Very."

The man didn't reply as he gently took my arm and started to press the area in search of the bullet. He found it, maneuvered it back to the entry wound and pushed it out. I howled and cussed at him the whole time till Integra glared at me. "Don't you look at me like that Integra, this shit hurts!" I drummed my heel against the ground as Alucard and the vampire talked to each other, Gun shots rang out, truly it was awesome to see Aluard, Seras and Blaire fight. Blaire and Seras flanked the ghoul army while Alucard did battle with the vampire. A loud bang against the back door where the crates where made me jerk, twisting to look around I felt a heavy pressure against my arm. Blondy was trying to stem the bleeding of my arm. Screw it, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bandanna. "Just tie it and let me go, I've got shit to do dude." He frowned but did as he was told. The door busted inwardto admit three vampires. Up on my feet I felt the wires of my gloves respond to me, my left arm lagged a bit but I still managed to cut off the arm of a the lead vampire who had a gun pointed toward me. "Whore!" One of them shouted at me as I stepped forward and let the wires fly to cut into the guns making them fall apart. They lunged forward toward me, nails digging into my skin I was bawled over by the three of them. "Save me some of that fine ass bitch, I'm gonna get this one." The men behind the counter ran to stop them from getting me but their necks where broken, the ones that tried to hell Integra where turned into mindless ghouls. Pinned to the floor by the vampires I could feel their eyes on my body and it made me feel dirty. Squirming I felt the muscles in my back and arms strain beyond reasoning, "She's pretty." A vampire behind the men purred in a purely female voice. "Is she the one boss?"

"Stand her up.' The woman purred and I was yanked to my feet. "Green eyes, black hair, tan skin, glasses.. defiant look..Yeah this is Kai Marie Aquilo." She tapped a nail against my neck drawing blood. "You killed my Lilly and Tristan.." She suddenly turned dark and tackled me clean threw window of the front of gamestop. "ALUCARD!" Integra howled as I slid across the tile, glass shards cut into my back. The woman stood me up to slap me threw a decorated pillar. I landed roughly on my back against a wall. God she hit harder then Blaire. Spitting a bit of blood up onto the floor I pushed my self up, her fist crashed into my stomach with so much force I could of swore she hit my spine. I slumped over her arm, fingers digging into her from the pain as I fought for air. "KAI!" I looked up just a bit to see Blaire running toward me, the arm of the woman flexed and nails dug into my stomach cruely. With a football tackle Blaire got the woman and threw her to the ground leaving me doubled over leaning against the wall. Floor tiles spun in and out of focus as pain burned threw my body, I could hear gun shots, feel gusts of wind brush my body as something large collapsed or something fast ran past me. A hand tilted my head up, glazed over eyes stared into the eyes of a blond haired man, he was really tall and looked a bit like a preist. "Rest with god child." As he said that it seemed like the fight left my body and I collapsed into his arms. "JUDAS PREIST!" was the last thing I heard screamed from Alucards mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing Ch 7

"Kai, Kai. Damn it someone help me! Judas priest get the fuck away!" Someone shouted, god they where loud, my mind slowly registered the pain of scratches, bruised bones. every breath ached so bad I could hardly stand it. A heavy laugh edited from a man, "Hellsing has a new pet vampire I see." Accented, Scottish if I remembered right, if my brain would stop repeating words in my head so damn much! My eyes slowly opened, lights made my head ache worse, dust filled the air, gun shots echoed, ghouls howled and people cussed. Blaire loomed over me, blond hair reflecting the dusty light and some tall ass blond guy was looming with cake knives in his hands. "Back away from the human girl vampire." Blackness enveloped me.

Screams filtered threw some time later. My eyes opened and I looked up to the bottom angle of someone's face. Brown, lighter scar running up it, blond hair, glasses, with awareness came the pain and I groaned and the face tilted down, a worried look crossed it's features. Slowly my hand wondered up to my face, glasses, nose, mouth, cuts. "You'll be safe now away from the vampires now my girl." Vampires? Did he mean the ones that attacked or the ones that I worked with? My brain was too fogged to think clearly, "Put me down." I rasped but a frown crossed the face. "I didn't stutter.. put me the fuck down."

"I cannot do that my child."I tilted my head toward the fighting and started to move but pain raced threw my body. "I have.. I have to help." The sounds of gun shots where so distant now, was I moving? "Where are you going?" asked a voice and I heard the man holding me say "Rome, back to the Vatican." Rome!? "No, I have to..." I was gonna say more but blood rushed up my throat choking off the rest of the words, the warm crimson liquid splattered against my glasses and I stared at it in horror. "Never mind, to the hospital." The man holding me ducked into a car and I started to struggle more. "Stop moving." He hissed but a palm was planted into his chin to push his head back. He grinned at me before the arm from under my legs let them rest on the upholstery of the car and reached up to move my arm with a gentle push. Slowly my eyes slid shut after a bit of glaring. "God be with you child." was the last thing I heard.

Time passed and I woke up in a bed. Green eyes stared up sleepily toward the white ceiling, my fingers flexed to find a thin blanket over my body. A steady beep told me I was hooked up to a heart monitor. "By gods graces the girl is awake." Came a voice and I blinked, the people at Integra's mansion didn't have accents like that. In fact the ceiling to my room wasn't white! I flexing muscles they protested and I went to sit up but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. The heart monitor spiked for a moment and the hand tensed. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Alexander Anderson, Paladin of the Iscariot Section XIII."

"The who?" I asked with a stupid look and he seemed appalled that I didn't know how Iscariot was or who he was. I knew of a Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts but not a Section XIII.. "Your in Rome.. under the protection of the pope."

"The pope?"

"Yes his holiness the pope."

"Why? I ain't catholic.. in fact I find the bible full of contradictions and BS." Alexanders hand left my shoulder and he glared at me. "May god have mercy on your soul."

"If he had that he wouldn't of let Vampires attack his fucking church and kill my boyfriend nearly a year ago." I leaned back in the bed with a sour expression, if there was a god out there he loved watching me squirm. Alexander was quiet and I said nothing, he seemed to be having a hard time swallowing the fact that I had a grudge against divine powers. "How long since the attack at the mall?" I asked and he looked toward me, he'd been looking out the window. "A week."

"I was dying.. How am I sitting here talking to you?"

"The Vatican made you into a regenerate.. You healed yourself mostly during the night you changed."

"A what?"

"You can heal yourself now child, a divine power from the god you shun." He went back to looking out the window with a lost expression, I could hear kids laughing and playing around outside did the Vatican have kids in it's walls? I mused silently and came to the conclusion that if I could hear them then there must be some. "Why did you save me?"

"Your a human, an innocent so to speak." Anderson moved from the window to stand near the side of my bed. "What where you doing with those vampires? When I held you in your arms you wanted to go back to help them."

"I work for Integra.. After the attack on the church she took me and Walter trained me to kill the things we kill on missions, ghouls, vampires and the such." I looked at my hands, noting the small callouses from working with the gloves and wires. "what is your name child?"

"Kai Aquilo."

"Latin.."

"What is?"

"Your last name." I looked away from Anderson and toward the rest of the room, more beds lined the walls and curtains where pushed back toward the heads of the beds, a bed or two had people asleep in them. "If I can regenerate it means I can leave now.." I moved around in the bed more, my ass had grown numb from sitting there anyway. Muscles stiff from not being moved ached as I pulled my legs into a Indian sitting style I'd been taught to call crisscross apple sauce as a child. "No." I jerked and glared at Anderson. "You have great skill.. the Pope wishes to speak with you."

"Chinga tu sofa!" I groaned in Spanish letting my head fall back. "¡Yo no quiero trabajar para el Papa que jode! " I growled in a thick accent toward the man, my finger pointing accusingly toward him. He blinked at me his lips twisting in a frown. "Fuck your couch, I don't want to work for the fucking pope!" I translated for him and his frown deepened. "God be with you child." He said before leaving the room. I sat back in the bed scowling at the blanket that covered my body. I pushed the blankets back to look at my legs, scars from my childhood littered my shins, rollerblading accidents, biking accidents, and such. My arms had cat and fight scars littering them, some dark and some light. I was dressed in a longish night gown that went below my knees and thankfully wasn't open in the back. Getting out of bed I looked around and on the night stand I saw a set of grip slippers. I put them on and started toward the door, opening it I peeked out into the hall and found it empty. I wondered the halls silently remembering the ways I went and eventually found myself in a garden. The earth was damp, little droplets of water still fell off the trees and plants telling me that it had not rained to long ago. I could hear birds that I had not heard before, voices spoke in a language I did not understand and people laughed or replied to the words. The stone under my slipper covered feet was hard and cold, I wished for my boots and my clothes. "I don't care if she is dead! I want my friend back now!" Came a shout from the other side of the garden, Blaire was in the garden? "I want to see Kai Aquilo NOW, you have kidnapped a member of Hellsing, I should turn you over to her royal majesty!" Integra.. Integra was here too? "Madame.." A slur of Italian words left the mouth of the man before me and when I stared at him like an idiot he sighed and walked around me making sure I kept eye contact with him, he made the universal 'follow me' sign and I nodded my head. He smiled and lead be back to the room I'd come out of. Surely who ever Blaire and Integra where talking to would lead them to me. On my bed I saw a set of clothes, jeans, T-shirt, bra and panties too. A bag was laying there as well and in a chair sat the Pope himself, for some odd reason I felt as if I should be dressed better before this man. "Kai, my daughter." He said in a thick accented voice, it wasn't that fatherly tone it was a tone that a priest or something used to a follower of the church. I cocked my head and the old man motioned for me to come to him, I walked forward toward him, he seemed so old, he couldn't hurt me. As I came closer I saw a skinny man in a vest with his hair tied back in a pony tail, a scowl was on his face. "Your holiness." He protested as I stopped moving forward. This man was younger, a clear threat to me without any weapons. "My son do not complain about the girls background, if she is willing her past will be forgotten and she will serve me just as you serve me."I frowned as the men spoke as if I was not there. "It's not that your holoiness, the child is clearly a non believer, she's made it very clear to Alexander Anderson more then once."

"Do you think all that work for us knew of god before they came to us my son?" The old man looked at the whipcord lean man with a calm expression and my teeth gritted, introduce me to go huh? I'd been to more then one church and their lessons told me nothing, they all believed in god, the holy ghost and Jesus whoopty fucking do he healed people, was a savior and if I remember clearly there was something 16k from a shit load of tribes that would enter into his gates of heaven. That quota for people had been breached LONG ago. "Take your god and keep him. I don't want or need your god, in fact, I don't want any god in my life! I do just fine without him." I glared at the men who slowly turned to look at me, the pope frowned and the other man snarled outright. "How dare you speak like that to his holiness the pope!"

"Enrico," the pope snapped. "She does not know of respect, she is either English or American, they do not know how to respect."

"You got beef against the yanks old man? I'll tear you a fucking new one." I walked forward, imposing even in a nightgown. The door to the sickroom busted open and Integra, followed by Blaire and Alucard stormed into the room. "Enrico Maxwell." Integra said a sense of hate rolling off of her very tone and his glare turned from me to Integra. "Kai, are you alright?"

"Yeah.."

"Then get dressed."

"Yes Ma'am." I grabbed up the clothes and bag from the bed and walked to a empty bed and drew the curtain around the area closed before stripping my clothes off. I slid into the jeans and T-shirt along with the underwear. "Kai." came a whisper of a voice making me jump, it was just Blaire outside of the curtain. "What?"

"Should you be out of bed?"

"They did something to me.. Anderson told me I was made into a regenerate.."

"Like him?"

"I don't know.. But I guess it's why I'm on my feet after a week."Blaire was silent as I checked the bag for other things, deodorant, brush, comb, my glasses, I put those on and continued to look around the bag. MP3 player, new headphones, batteries. They where so trying to woo me. Socks and more new underwear where inside as well. "Dude come check this out." I told Blaire as the two power forces of Italy and England scowled, hissed and snapped at each other in subtle ways of diplomacy. I ignored it and Blaire pushed the curtain up out of her way. "Wow.. did they give this stuff to you?"

"I'm guessing, it was on my bed when I came back from a walk.. "

"Keep it."

"I will." I zipped up the bag and slung it onto my shoulders, before tugging the curtain back. Integra was scowling so fiercely toward Enrico I thought she would skin him alive. Alucard looked toward us and made a subtle gesture to come over. "I'm telling you now Enrico Maxwell. come into contact with my soldiers again and I will crush you." She spun on her heel and like a trained dog Alucard followed after then after a moments hesitation was followed by me and Blaire. Lead down hall after hall and out into a parking lot, Walter waited near a car with the British flags at the front, a diplomatic car for some odd reason I had half expected to see the US flag for some odd reason. Head down I followed Blaire into the back seat of the car and Integra piled in right behind us. "How long have you been awake Kai?" Integra asked in a stony voice.

"Just.. not even an hour."

"You do know that you've been gone for a week and you being able to walk around after the injuries Blaire has told me of should not be possible."

"Anderson was there when I woke up.. He said something about being made a regenerate." Integra grew silent, I thought I was in trouble but she only sighed after a time. "This could be to our advantage." I groaned softly and let my head hit the window with a dull thunk. Walter started to drive the old car and within a matter of hours all of us where on a plain headed back to England.

Landing late at night we drove home and arrived in the early morning hours. Yawning from a major case of jet lag I didn't notice the sentries marching past us, Wild geese or something like that, they where under Pip's control a unit of mercs I think. The double doors to the house swung open and suddenly I was off my feet in a tight embrace. "OH MON AMOUR!" The howl of Pip filled my ears and I smiled softly. "You are unharmed!" He set me down and went about trying to look me over in the night's scant light. "Pip, come in and inspect Kai later, it is too early for this."Integra muttered before waltzing into the mansion followed by Alucard and Blaire. Pip nearly dragged me into the house where the lite up chamber of the reception area or was it an ante room? Either way he started to look me over, hands on my face he tilted my head so he could see my neck and shoulders for scratches or wounds. "Blaire told me you where dying.. God it had me so worried." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I was." I muttered and his arms held me tighter. "Some guy named Anderson took me and apparently turned me into a regenorator or something like that." Pip seemed to be to busy with just being happy with having me in his arms. "Don't scare me like that again Kai.. I didn't know what to do.. I didn't sleep for days.. I only passed out when Integra called the house saying she was coming back with you." He held me so close that it was starting to wonder if he'd ever let me go. "I missed you so much Kai."He slowly loosened his arms around me and I blinked up at him. He bent his head and his lips sealed down over mine in a kiss. One hand rested on my shoulder and slowly slid down my back to pull me close again. I kissed him back, I had not really had a chance to miss him but now that I thought about it I had been missing him on a subconscious level. he must of taken a shower cause he smelled really good and his face was soft. Slowly he pulled back from the kiss and I blinked slowly feeling a bit annoyed, I wanted more of his kisses and yet he was denieing me of them. Slowly he took my hand and lead me upstairs to my room. "You must be tired." He muttered softly as if at war as to what to do with me and I stopped him from taking me to the room anyfurther. "I slept on the plane." I muttered and pushed him to the wall gently. I pulled his face down and kissed him softly. His eye widdened but it closed and slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, muscular arms pressing and rubbing my clothes to my body as he hugged me and pulled me up into a deeper embrace. "I love you Kai.." He muttered in my ear before pressing my back against the cold stone wall, his lips and teeth nipping and tugging at my neck. He gently let his tongue travel my neck and I shivered, it felt so good but god I couldn't do this, I couldn't fuck Pip, I just couldn't. My mind was telling me no but my body screamed for more. Endorphan sensors going crazy as new parts of my body where touched and stimulated my his very prescences. He tugged gently at my ear making a soft hushed moan escape me, god I was making such weird noises! Did all people make these noises? Suddenly I started to giggle, total moment killer to him Pip pulled back and looked at me curiosly. "Something wrong?" He asked and I cracked up laughing, I just couldn't stop. "Did you hear those noises I was making!?" I managed to laugh the words out and breath at the same time somehow. I knew I was gonna get the hiccups if I kept it up. Pip just sorta stared at me for a moment and I slouched against the wall laughing even more now that I saw the look on his face. "Oh my god! You should see your face!" I fell over laughing and tears rolled down my face, I had so killed the mood cause he facepalmed before shaking his head slightly. What was he gonna do with someone who laughed at the sounds she made when she was being kissed and nibbled on?


	8. Chapter 8 Sex is in this chapter

Hellsing Ch8

(Warning, there is sex in this Chapter, please skip if you wish not to read)

I leaned against the kitchen counter my eyes closed as music from my MP3 player cranked in my ears. "Kai." A soft French accented voice said and my eyes peeled back, I was tired from the last mission, hell I'd been in the shower only an hour ago. "Mmm?" My soft grunt was greeted with strong arms wrapping around my body and a warmer body pressed to mine. "Mon amour." He whispered softly into my ear, normally that would of been a lovely thing to happen but right now I was sore all over and my busted ribs did not help. I groaned in pain and quickly Pip loosened his grip. "Is something wrong?" He asked as I breathed shallow to combat the pain in my chest. "My ribs where busted in the last mission Pip.. Ghouls got past my line of defense and tackled me to the wall." I felt his arms tighten in the urge not to crush me to him, he wanted to protect me but most of the missions I went on where just me and the three vampires who worked for Hellsing, Blaire, Seras and Alucard. The microwave let out a ding and I moved to get my food but Pip kept me boxed in against the counter. "Mon amour, you worry me so much." He bent his head and kissed me on the lips gently; his kisses always made me weak kneed, not such a good thing with how tired I was. My legs gently gave way from under me in the middle of the kiss and he pulled my close, careful of my ribs he lifted me to sit on the counter in front of him. "My food." I muttered softly and he stopped staring up at my eyes long enough to reach over and open the microwave door and retrieve my food for me. A simple hot pocket, he frowned at it then looked at me. "Is this all you are going to eat?"

"I'm too tired to cook or stay awake to cook." I stifled a yawn and reached for the food taking it gently from his hands, it was hot but with my gloves still on it didn't burn me. "You're so tired you can't even see straight Kai." Pip frowned at me as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and let out a loud yawn. "I was gonna go to sleep after this." Pip nodded his head before pulling me off the counter to carry me to a chair. I ate in silence with Pip watching over me and when I was done, I stood up and started to head toward the stairs but my legs once again gave out from under me. "Kai." He growled softly and picked me up bridal style. My head rested against his shoulder and I was out cold before he could even kiss me a couple minuets later.

I woke up the next day, ribs healed, scratches and cuts healed, something warm was pressed against my hip, I turned and saw Pip curled up on the bed. Jerking in surprise I nearly fell out of bed, why was he in my bed? HALF NAKED!! The man didn't have a shirt on! Yes I was use to seeing shirtless guys but not IN MY BED! Pip mumbled in his sleep and his arms stretched to circle around me, oddly his hands pushed my thighs apart slightly and his arms wrapped around my leg as if I was a stuffed animal. My face started to turn red, no, no I could not be having Pip in my bed! JUST NO! I reached to take his arms off my leg but they moved and suddenly he was pulling down from my sitting position to laying down under him. Oh my god.. NO! My body started to get shivery with anticipation of what instinct was telling me to be a good fucking. Slowly Pip trailed his hand up the leg he'd been hugging and up my body in a teasing manner, oh god he wasn't making my brain think clear, slowly he bent down and kissed me on the lips, his hand roamed my body, never touching anywhere 'improper' but god he was teasing me with how soft and massaging his hand was to my body. Biting back a moan I felt his hands slide under my shirt and his hand gently trailed against my stomach to the waist of my pants, it stopped and just seemingly played there, fingers tugging at it playfully as he broke the kiss and watched my face turn redder and redder with each time I tried to bite back a moan or whimper. A grin cracked his face and suddenly fangs appeared in his mouth and he pinned to the bed before sinking them deep into my throat. Screaming I sat up straight in the bed panting, sweat soaking my body and a deep ache of longing between my legs. DAMN IT! That had been a perfectly good dream and just had to end in pip being a fucking vampire! Laying back on the bed I let my fist beat the bedding as anger rolled over me. Pushing myself out of bed I stormed into the shower and took one really quick in an attempt to clear my mind of the dream. Leaning against the shower wall I sighed, my regeneration skills had me healed with just a few hours worth of sleep. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and laid on the bed annoyed with myself. A knock on the door broke my moping and cursing. "Who is it?"

"Kai, it's me Pip, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." The door opened up and Pip walked in in his PJ's he stopped dead in his tracks as I sat up with nothing but a towel on my body. "I..." He muttered as his face turned bright red. "Kai.. are you sure your ok?"

"No, I was thinking about you and it made horny as hell." Half lie.. half truth. I had been dreaming about him.. does that count as thinking? I sounded dejected and annoyed, he gulped and looked at me. Long black hair spilling down my wet, slightly glistening body on a bed, in a room alone. I wonder what was going threw Pip's mind. "Oh god." He groaned as I stood up the towel still clutched around me. I walked over to him and gently pulled his chin down and I kissed him full on the lips, pressing my body to him, I wanted him so bad, my body ached for his touch. Slowly he started to pant and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, drawing me to his lean body. A hand gripped my ass cheek and pushed me to his waist, something sorta poked me, I nearly looked down but other hand was pulling my chin up and he kissed me, lips pressing to mine I closed my eyes and felt his hand flex on my ass gripping it tighter. "Kai, are you sure you want to do this?" He mumbled his words softly against my lips, anything else he might off said was cut off with me pushing my lips to his in another kiss. He had to shut up before I changed my mind. He broke the kiss again moments later, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me clean up off the floor and carried me to the bed where he laid me down and loomed over me. Slowly his left hand fell to the cloth of the towel around my body, just above my breasts his fingers rested but his palm gently rested on the rise of them. A knock on the door, a blood fucking knock on the door! Pip froze in the motion of tugging the towel. "Ms. Kai." Oh my bloody fucking god if Walter came in I'd kill him. "Yeah Walter?" I called in as steady a voice I could get. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, I'm ok."

"Would you like some warm milk?" He seemed to be pressing his ear against the door as if trying to listen for something. "No, it's ok. I'll go back to bed in a bit."

"Ok." I heard soft foot steps leading away from the door and we both let out a heavy sigh of relief. Before I could register anything I felt Pip's mouth against my neck, he kissed, nipped and bit at my tender neck gently as the other hand that wasn't holding him up over me pressed to felt my breast threw the towel material. I gasped and my back arched just a bit, this all felt so good, I wanted more and more, every touch to my body was like life pouring in because he touched it. Pip let out a soft groan as he started to tug at the towel around my body again. He pried it open and slowly he took his mouth away from my neck to look at my body, panting he let his eye take my naked form in from head to toe. He spoke something in French that I didn't understand but I knew he said my name. "Slowly he went to his elbows and loomed just an inch from my body, his just barely there really. "Kai.." He said "are you sure?" I rolled my eyes and slowly pushed up to kiss him on the cheek before I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Yeah, I'm sure." Pip wrapped his arms around my body and his hands gently traveled across my ass and around the back of my thigh to the the knee before he moved it to the top and gently slid it between my legs that where still slightly closed. My breathing was so heavy, my mind wasn't even on the fact that I might be making funny noises, I just cared about him and how good his actions where making me feel. Suddenly I felt his fingers press gently against the clit and gently rub. Explosions of pleasure rocked my body with simple movement of his finger, it drove me crazy. Slowly he started to kiss me, hand still working between my legs, oh my god this.. it was too much. I started to pant, my chest rising and falling fast, my back arched and a soft whimper escaped me. Pip slowly slid his finger away from that little button of pleasure, they sank slowly into my vaginal canal and slowly started to work in and out. "God you're so tight Kai." I knew just two fingers was putting a bit of a strain on me, I guessed it was a good thing though. Slowly he worked two fingers in and out, and slowly it increased with speed or how hard he pushed them in, my legs spread and I moaned as he kissed his way down my neck. He was gonna kill me, I was gonna die from pleasure, I knew If I was to die.. I wouldn't really mind going out this way.. His lips found that button between my legs and he gently licked it, another moan escaped me and this time I could hear him chuckling softly, his laugh was heavy with lust and delight about something. He licked it again and my fingers dug into the bedding. I heard him groan as he pulled his fingers out and started to lick that sensitive area with the tip of his tongue, gently swirling it or poking me with a bit to tease me. "Oh god Pip," I moaned biting my lip. "Just fuck me, please." Pip laughed and I stared up at the ceiling, my heart was pounding in my ears I heard him strip from his clothes and in moments he was between my legs, licking his lips like he'd just had something good to eat. "It will hurt at first."

"I know." I muttered and gently nuzzled the crook of his neck as he slowly pushed into my body, a sharp pain was there then it was gone replaced by a dull ache as he pulled out and did something, I felt the towel between my legs gently before his dick was there again. "It will feel better in a bit." He whispered in my ear as he slowly sunk back in. He filled me, I could feel it pulsing inside of me. Slowly and gently he started to work in and out as a hand pressed my breast and his lips and mouth played with the other. It felt so good, I thought I'd melt into a puddle under him Our bodies rocked in unison against each other, pushing, pulling, pressing. After a time of this he leaned into me deep, dick hitting deep inside of me, I cried out softly and he licked my neck gently before twining his fingers into mine and used his other hand to play with the button between my legs. It was too much, I could handle it and warmth flooded my body, driving right into the area his dick was buried in. Biting my lower lip I felt something something else fill me. Pip panted and started to lay down atop of me. This was sex? Wow.. I think I could addicted to this stuff. Pip just wrapped his arms around me and laid next to me, I curled up against him and he around me, I'd stay in his arms forever if I could. Slowly I drifted to sleep in his arms.

A loud knock on the door woke me up. "GET UP KAI!" It was Alucard. My eyes opened up to see Pip's eyes opening, memories flooded me and I yelped falling out of the bed. The male vampire pushed the door to my room open and stopped dead in his tracks, he saw me naked on the floor, Pip half covered in the bed sheets and clothes on the floor! YAY GREAT WAY TO START THE DAY! Alucard started to laugh, he laughed hard and loud, I could hear it as he fell out of the door laughing. Pip jumped to his feet and shut the door. He had a cute ass. Turning around he sighed, I laughed at the look on his face. He looked at me and started to laugh as well. Standing up Pip watched me walk around the room looking for clothes to change into. He whistled softly and my face turned red and I turned to tell him to stop looking when I saw that thing laying between his legs.. So that's what that thing looked like.. Interesting. Pip's line of sight followed mine and he looked down. "What?" He asked as he looked back up. "Nothing."

"You like what you see?" He asked in a teasing tone and I laughed. "I don't know.. I just never saw one before." I gave a shrug and he sat there sorta speechless at the foot of the door as I closed the door to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

I don't own Hellsing but I do own the OC's and if it wasn't enough detail for you, why don't you go get someone who isn't a virgin and tell them to write it! HAHAH! XD

TRANSLATIONS!

Mon amour- French- My love


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing Ch9.

Leaning against the rail of a stair well I looked down at the 6 story drop to the floor of the hotel lobby. Regenerate or not I was not in the mood to test how well I could land on a hard marble floor 6 stories down. "Kai, lets go." Blaire put her hands on her hips and stood just a few steps away, middle of the day she was annoyed as hell about having to be awake. "Alright." I pushed away from the rail and followed her up to the 8th floor; Multicolored carpets made me wrinkle my nose, how could they think that a carpet on acid trip would look ok? Who ever designed the place needed to be shot. Striding down the halls I now knew why the people in these places had their noses up the air, the carpet made you cross eyed as a mother fucker. "Kai, you passed the room." Turning on my heel I looked toward Blaire who had the key card passing threw the card reader that turned green and unlocked the door. "I knew that." I muttered but she rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. The room was HUGE! Right in the walk way was a living room like thing that branched off to separate rooms of kitchen to the right. Left had a bathroom and a hallway to the rooms. Blaire walked straight down the hall to her room, a coffin for her was already there. "Hey, where did you say Seras and Alucard where going?" I shouted from the kitchen, the fridge door open and swinging slightly on it's hinges as I looked at what was inside. "They're across town at a condemned air field." Kai replied and I nodded my head smacking it against the fridge door. Cursing I swung the door shut with my foot holding a Starbucks dark chocolate mocha in my hands. "I need to find something to eat.."

"I could use you for a snack."

"And turn me into a ghoul? No thanks." Blaire laughed as she came out of her room in a set of PJ's licking her lips. "Oh you'd look nice as a ghoul."

"Don't think so." I started to shake the mocha and walk from the kitchen to the front living room. "So the vampires are suppose to be here?"

"Yeah 9th floor room 56Y."

"Sounds like coordinates."

"Sort of.. Can I have a drink of that?" I looked at Kai with an arched eyebrow, she would get sick if she drank this.. wouldn't she? "Oh nevermind. I forget I'm not human sometimes." she sighed and walked over to a mini fridge in the living room. Blood packets where stocked in abundance, she tore one open even though she could of drank it with a straw. "Ooo A type.. I love A." Apparently different types of blood had different tastes. I popped the top to my mocha and watched the foam go down slightly before I took a drink of it. Yum. Plopping down on the couch I sighed with my head back looking at the ceiling that was plain marble. Cellphone going off I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the number, Pip. "Hello?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear. "MON AMOUR!!!" the man screeched into my ear "I miss you! Is your mission done yet? Are you hurt? You're not fighting with Blaire again are you?" The questions poured from him like a torrent from a fosset turned up on high. "Pip, I just got here, no I'm not hurt, no I'm not fighting with Blaire and I miss you too." I heard him let out a sigh from the other side of the phone and I rolled my eyes, loved the man to bits but he was crazy at times. "I'm glad you're not hurt or fighting with Blaire." Blaire took the phone from me. "Pip.. STOP CALLING! It hasn't even been 30mins since your last call! How are we gonna get anything done if you won't shut up!?" She shut the phone. "Blaire!" I protested and she tossed the phone to me as it started to ring, this time it wasn't Pip, it was Walter. "Moshi moshi?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Aquilo."

"Evening."

"I assume you and Blaire have made it to the hotel alright?"

"Yep. The room is awesome!" I took another drink of my mocha as Walter chattered in my ear about getting the job done quickly as possible and to not do this or that, I'd heard it all before. A few tips on keeping my weapons good in the musty England air. "Yes Walter I know,"

"Very good, please let me talk to Ms. Blaire." I held the phone out toward Blaire and she glared at the little electronic item like it was going to eat her. "Don't look at me like that, it's Walter's fault."

"You're giving me the damn thing."

"Talk to the damn man!"

"Fine." Blaire took the phone from me and put it to her ear. I heard the buzz of Walter's voice and Blaire took on a bored look before she hung up on him. "Same as always, wishes to get the job done quick, blah blah blah." She tossed the phone to me and I slid it into my pocket before setting the mocha down and laying out on the couch. I was out after a few minuets.

Waking up later to the hotel phone ringing I sat up with a groan and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Madame, it's dinner time, what would you like to eat?"

"Umm, 3 grilled cheese sandwiches, Pepsi and a Canadian bacon medium sized pizza along with a salad with thousand island ranch.... If that's ok."

"Very good." the man hung up and I hung up too. "Who was that?" Blaire asked sleepily as she sat up on the other couch, she'd fallen asleep with my jacket over her head. "Room service." I replied before curling up and falling back into sleep for about 30mins before a butler dude or whatever they where called brought me the food. Pushing myself up off the couch I groaned and walked to the door. Opening it he pushed a trolley in and started to place things down on the table that stood behind the couch. "Your soda, your sandwiches, your pizza and your salad with thousand island ranch." He laid each item out naming what it was before he looked me over. Black hair pulled back, low cut shirt, all of the clothes I wore here today where tailored to fit me perfectly so he could see the curve of my hips, the swell of my breasts and with a dark look I sent him scurrying out of the room. Stupid boys, I had a man and he was damn good to me. Running a hand threw my hair I jumped the couch and landed on the middle cushions before pulling the containers over and placing them onto the coffee table infront of me. Glass and marble looking fine under my food. Biting into the first grilled cheese sandwich I stifled a yawn before finishing it. "We should do recon later tonight." Blaire sat up with wild hair and I smirked before nodding my head. "Yeah." I swallowed my food and kept eating. I ate everything but a few slices of pizza, not like I really cared about calories, I was hungry. Taking a swig of my soda I stood up and put the Starbucks mocha into the fridge so it wouldn't go bad. Kicking my shoes off I walked to my room where my stuff hung up. Grabbing a set of PJ's and my shower stuff I locked myself in the bathroom for a bath. My jaw dropped when I saw the huge whirlpool tub that had steps going up to it, floors that gleamed. I felt as if I shouldn't be here! Snapping out of my stupor I stripped after setting the tub up to a hot temp of water and some bubbles. Sitting down in the tub I soaked up to my neck in the water felling absolutely wonderful. I soaked for close to an hour before washing and getting out of the tub. Rubbing my self down with lotion first I slid in to my clothes last and then did my hair into a loose sleeping braid. I curled up on the couch with a blanket from the bed afterward.

It was hours later that Blaire shook me awake. "Get up."

"What for?"

"It's midnight."

"So? I'm tired go away."

"Alright." Blaire shrugged and we went back to sleep. We woke up at noon the next or well.. later that day. We'd missed a call for breakfast, we slept threw room service in the morning and woke up as the phone rang again for lunch. "Que?" I yawned and stretched holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder. "What would you like for lunch madame?" I tilted my head slightly. "Turkey sandwich on wheat bread.. Actually two wait.. four sandwiches that way with cheese and miracle whip."

"Very good."

"Arigato gozimasu."

"Doitashtimashtay." my jaw hit the floor when he replied to that in Japanese but he hung up and I returned the phone to the receiver. I walked to my room and changed into comfy clothes of tank top and baggy pants that had to be held up with a belt. Un braiding my hair I brushed it out before tieing it back into a tighter braide with a silver spike strip in it. I loved the little things that Pip found randomly for me to use in self defense. The door was knocked on and Blaire answered it, thanking the cute man who flirted with her in return before leaving after exchanging names and phone numbers. Yay my food. Walking from the room with the tail end of my braid in my hand as I tied it off with a tiny rubber band. "Yes! Food." I rushed to the tray and ate happily. I still had soda from dinner the night before and washed it down with that. "You're going to get fat Kai."

"Nah, I do enough work outs in and out of hunting to keep my body.." Blaire rolled her eyes before drinking some blood, with the straw this time. "Well.. we have a few hours until those Vampires come out of their rooms.. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know.." Blaire tilted her head back and looked around boredly at the walls and ceiling. "Read?"

The next 8hours was spent mostly sleeping and reading books or staring boredly at a TV screen with nothing to watch! 8-O'clock rolled around and as the grandfather clock chimed it the two of us jumped to our feet and ran to get ready. I really didn't think that I'd ever be eager to go do something like kill ghouls and vampires. She had to change and shower while all I had to do was arm myself with a few silver throwing knives, my gloves, holy water, my vest with silver thread worked into it and a cross on both sides, blessed by a priest with ammo pockets all around the lower half. Adjusting my vest I felt for the two guns stashed into the lining of the vest. I walked to the front living room and sat down with my boots, I was sliding my feet into the last one before a knock on the door made me stop. "One moment!" I called and stood up from the couch. Walking over to the door I pulled it open to see a tall man with blond hair, tan skin, a scar going from his jaw to his cheek, Alexander Anderson Paladin Knight of Iscariot's Organization XIII. "Hello my child." he smiled and the hair on my body stood up on end. "Hello.. Anderson." I tilted my head and he pushed his way into the room letting out a whistle. "Integra must of paid a lot of money for this room.." He turned to look around and made his way to the kitchen opening the fridge to peek into it. "So, how is your life as Hellsing's dog?"

"I'm not Hellsing's dog."

"Oh of course ye aren't you just go around and do as ye are told to do."

"No more then what you do." Anderson eyed me as Blaire came out of her room dressed for Vampire stomping in her demon stomping boots. "Judas Preist." She hissed popping her knuckles, I could see her nails growing out just a bit and tapering into a point. "Allo Vampire dog." He glared a bit and Blaire flashed her fangs in a smile before walking over to me. "This is the guy who kidnapped you that day in the mall."

"I know, I'm alive because of him." Blaire turned and looked at me as if I had just slapped her. "I won't frown upon a man who saved my life.. I don't know what all he did before he saved me but he did save me." Blaire glared at me before pointing at him. "He's the dog of Iscariot! They've been at heads with our organization for years!"

"I work for Hellsing but I am not going to fight over a grudge I did not start and will not be alive long enough to see it end!" I turned to look at Blaire fully and she glared so bad I thought I'd get my throat torn out by her. "See how she treats her own comrade Kai?" Anderson snickered softly as he stood just a few feet away from me and Blaire, I could see the small blond's hair starting to stand up like a very angry animal's fur might. "You might of saved my life but you will not start a fight with me and my comrade Anderson GET OUT!" I shouted the last part and pointed to the door behind me. He paused and looked at me as if I had spoken Spanish to him. "I SAID OUT!" I took a step toward him in case he didn't want to comply but he held his hands up while making his way to the door. "If you ever get tired of the blood suckers Kai, Iscariot's doors are always open." He purred out the last part and as the door shut a vase of blue and white design slammed into the closed maple door. "THAT BASTARD!" Blaire screeched and I jumped slightly. "I hate that fucking priest! I'll fucking kill him someday!" She cracked her knuckles again and bared her fangs at the door. "Calm down, you getting mad because of him will only affect the mission."

"FUCK THE MISSION!" I flinched at Blaire's shout, she normally didn't have a vehement tone to it but when she did it scared me. "Whatever Blaire, lets go, we have shit to kill." I knelt down to tie my other boot yanking the strings tighter then what was needed but oh fucking well. Standing up I brushed a hair out of my face before opening the door. Blaire was right behind me as we climbed the stairs and walked into room 56Y unhindered by a stupid younger vampires. A simple twitch of my gloves cut his head off without a sound other then dust falling to the floor. From then on it was shots blazing, strings flying, screeches, screams and busting shit down. Once room security came but someone's bullet from inside the room got them in the head followed by more screams until lovely piles of 7 to 8 vampires laid around the apartment randomly. Leaving the room was easy, everyone was locked in their rooms afraid of what was going on inside. The two of us walked to our room one story down and shut the door just in time to hear a SWAT team race by. We took care to clean our weapons and equipment before packing them back up and taking showers ourselves. The whole process took about 45mins. When the cops knocked on our door I was in the shower and Blaire was reading on the couch. As I came out of the shower I heard my phone ring. Digging into my pants pocket on the floor I opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Moshi moshi."

"Hello. is this Kai?"

"Yep."

"You know you're all over the news mon amour." I leaned out of the bathroom and shouted at Blaire to turn on the TV that we'd made it on the news, her reply was "Sweet!" as the news crew reporters voice filled the front living room and hallway. Closing the door to muffle the voice of the woman I started to dry off as Pip asked questions about the mission, if I was ok, how did it go, if Blaire was ok, if I would have any problem with leaving the hotel and that he couldn't wait to see me. By the time I was done with everything I did after a bath before I got off the phone with Pip, he tried to play some kind of over the phone sex game of asking me what I was wearing but when I told him I was putting on clothes and didn't want to take them off it sorta killed it but his whines and moans of displeasure where amusing. I leaned back on the couch after hanging up the phone and let out a sigh. Blaire was curled up on the other couch eating her dinner before the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, it was room service asking what I wanted for dinner and telling me they where sorry for not calling earlier but everything had been shut down and that they advised everyone to stay in their rooms until the morning. I told them I didn't mind of they where late and that me and my friend would gladly stay in our rooms. I told them what I wanted for dinner, as the man laid the food out later Blaire flirted with him and he flirted back but I just rolled my eyes and ate my dinner. We went home the next day on a private jet and arrived home a few hours later. Pip wasn't home, he had been sent on a mission by Integra yesterday sometime after my phone call with him. Seras and Walter greeted us warmly but Integra was furious at us for making such a big scene at the hotel. Blaire and I blew her off so to speak, sorta listening, telling her we where sorry and then forgetting about it but making a mental note not to make such a big scene.

Leaning back in my chair boredly I fiddled with my laptop and signed in on to talk to my friends. I had loads of messages from friends who had heard I was a missing person. I answered all of them that weren't just repeat messages, posted a bulliten and logged off before signing in on , that had mostly junk mail that I deleted, MSN IM and I was swamped with raging IM's of demands and what not of people who had not just overall forgotten about me. My overall reply to stuff was that the attack on the church made me go into hiding and that I was just now coming around to come out of hiding but that I would not return home to the states for a long time yet. Many of them where mad but those I trusted the most understood and told me they hoped to see me sometime soon and that they hoped the best for me. A few even called me a liar and told me I was not their friend and that I was just a stupid hacker, I'd have to get a webcam to slap their accusations in their faces later. It was almost 4hrs later before I signed off with promises to return and to talk more later, I sent an E-mail to my brother and father asking for phone numbers and telling them I would be ok with my own phone number typed up for them to call me at if they wanted. Sending it I then closed the computer and plugged my phone in to charge. Laying on my bed I heard a loud knock on it. "Come in!" Pip pushed the door open and I sat up smiling at him, he rushed over the foot of my bed and pounced me sort of before smothering me with kisses and hugs. "God I missed you Kai." His arms wrapped around my body and he pinned me to the bed slightly with his body weight. "How did your mission go?"

"Good, got a scathing repraminding from Integra for tearing the hell out of room 56Y in the hotel." I snickered and he rolled his eye slightly. "So, what did you have to do for Integra?"

"Kill a few ghouls, train a few newbies."

"Did that go well?"

"Indeed it did." Pip nuzzled my cheek gently, he smelled of cigarettes and I wrinkled my nose slightly. "Is something wrong mon amour?"

"You smell like a cigarette." Pip blinked at me and started to sniff himself. "No I don't."

"You can't smell it cause you smoke." I tilted my head away from him starting to get a dull ache in my sinus behind my eyes by the smell of him. "I'm sorry mon amour."

"It's ok.. just.. try to curb your smoking a bit.." He nodded his head and nuzzled my cheek again before standing up and looking around the room. "I have an idea." With that Pip was running out my room. Laying on my back on the bed I looked up at the ceiling of my room. A few moments later I heard Pip's boots on the flooring and he busted into my room happily. He jumped onto my bed and moments later I could smell his cologne overpowering the cigarette stench and this time he gave me a cheesy grin before wrapping me in his arms, he smelled really good. I curled up into him and pulled his jacket and shirt to my nose to take in his scent better. I heard and felt him laughing at my reactions to his new smell. "I see you like."

"God yes." He laughed again before sitting up with me in his arms, he put his chin on my shoulder and let out a soft sigh in my ear. "Is something a matter?"

"No, I just love how your body feels in my arms." I giggled softly and he lifted his head. "Whats so funny?"

"I've never heard that said before."

"Well it's true." He smiled and I turned in his arms to kiss his cheek gently, this close to his mouth I could smell the mint on his breath. Slowly his hands slipped down from my waist to my legs that where crossed Indian style. His fingers randomly trailed the creases and wrinkles of my pants before he leaned against my back and gently used a hand to move my long hair from my neck, slowly he bit down gently on my tender neck sending a wave of tingles threw my body. A loud knock on the door stopped him, his hands moved from my legs his mouth from my neck and it looked like nothing but a bit of hugging. Walter arched a eyebrow us and I grinned widely at him. This old man had a knack for walking in or interrupting shit he shouldn't!! "Ah." He said as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "Ms. Aquilo, Integra would like to have you're presence in her study." Walter eyed pip a bit before turning his gaze toward me. "Ok, I'll be out a in a minuet." Walter nodded his head and turned to leave. The moment the door was shut Pip had his hand rubbing between my legs and his spare hand gripping my breast. My body tensed up, I'd of let him have his way with me but right now I didn't need to be dripping wet in the pants for a call to Integra's study, trying not to moan I fought pip's hand between my legs his strength making it seem as if the denim I wore was thinner then what it was. "Pip, baby you gotta stop."

"Why?" His breath was warm against my neck as his hand pressed harder and rubbed more. "I have to go see Integra." My body shivered as I finally pulled his hand away and started to slide out of his reach but his teeth gently nipped my ear so the word 'stop' was more moan then demand. "You seem to be enjoying this... should I deny you what you want?"

"For now ye-s." He'd started to fondle my breasts gently. "But I know you want it Kai.."

"Yeah I do want it but not right now." I pushed his hands away and jumped from the bed as fast as I could. "I have to go see Integra, I'll be back and then maybe we'll have some fun."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Pip pushed off the bed and stood chest to chest with me his arms gently wrapping around my body and one hand gripping my ass cheek. "Can't wait." Sighing I pried his fingers from my backside and straighented my clothes and hair before walking from the room.

* * *

Moshi moshi- Japanese- Hello (for over the phone)  
Arigato- Japanese- Thank you  
Doitashtemashte- Japanese- You're welcome (I don't know if I spelled that right. )


End file.
